fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Task Force America
First season of Star Trek: Task Force America: The first season of Star Trek: Task Force America begins with the pilot episode "Proud to be an American"! The first season marked the debut of the starships featured in the series, including the refitted Constitution-class Federation starship USS Constitution, the Constellation-class Federation starship USS Gettysburg, the Excelsior-class Federation starship USS Lexington, the Miranda-class Federation starship USS Saratoga NCC-31911, the NX-class Federation starship Columbia NX-02, the Excelsior-class Federation starship USS Valley Forge, the Excelsior-class Federation starship USS Crockett, and the Galaxy-class Federation starship USS Challenger! The first season also marked the first appearance of the Imperial Galaxy-class warship Bismarck, the archenemy of Task Force America and the evil sister ship of the USS Challenger! The first season concludes with a cliffhanger! Second season of Star Trek: Task Force America: The second season of Star Trek: Task Force America begins with the concluding part of the cliffhanger from the first season! This episode is called "Attack of the Evil Autobots, Part 2"! The second season also marked the first appearance of the Constitution-class battleship Liberty! The Liberty joins Task Force America! The second season concludes with another cliffhanger! Third season of Star Trek: Task Force America: The third season of Star Trek: Task Force America begins with the concluding part of the cliffhanger from the second season! This episode is called "Shadow Fleet, Part 2"! The third season also marked the return of some familiar starships, including the NX-class Federation starship Enterprise NX-01, the refitted Constitution-class Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701, the refitted Constitution-class Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A, the Excelsior-class Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B, the Ambassador-class Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C, the Galaxy-class Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, and the Sovereign-class Federation starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E! The third season concludes with the episode "The Omega Cannon"! Fourth season of Star Trek: Task Force America: ''' '''The fourth season of Star Trek: Task Force America begins with "The Search for the Musashi!" The fourth season has a five-part miniseries titled "Return of an Old Enemy"! This miniseries depicts the return of an old enemy of the USS Saratoga NCC-31911--Locutus of Borg! The fourth season also saw the return of the Excelsior-class Federation starship USS Excelsior! The fourth season concludes with "Lightning Squadron" Fifth season of Star Trek: Task Force America: The fifth season of Star Trek: Task Force America begins with a two-hour episode titled "Phantom Strike"! The fifth season marked the return of several familiar ships, including the Defiant-class Federation starship USS Defiant NX-74205 and the Intrepid-class Federation starship USS Voyager NCC-74656! The fifth season concludes with the episode "The Search for the USS Bermuda!" ''' '''Sixth season of Star Trek: Task Force America: The sixth season of Star Trek: Task Force America begins with "Rise of the USS Titanic"! The sixth season also saw the epic battle between the USS Challenger and her sister ship, the Bismarck! The sixth season concludes with another cliffhanger! Seventh season of Star Trek: Task Force America: The seventh and final season of Star Trek: Task Force America begins with the concluding part of the cliffhanger "Omega Strike, Part 2"! The seventh season saw the USS Challenger fighting the Bismarck! The seventh season--and the series--ended with a two-hour series finale "Freedom Forever"! Category:Fan Fiction